corpsepartyfandomcom-20200222-history
Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/08 September 2016
21:14:39 SouthParkClydeFan: omg i almost went over the 10 edits an hour rule O.O 21:17:23 Okaminarutofan999: I really don't think we need chat mods, since, again, the Wiki itself is dead. Barely anyone gets on chat anymore 21:17:36 SouthParkClydeFan: ugh some guy is blaming me for everything 21:17:46 SouthParkClydeFan: remember that user who tried to ban me for not siding with him? 21:18:21 SouthParkClydeFan: well he updated on me 21:18:30 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>leave chat sachibot 21:18:30 SachiBot: leave chat sachibot 21:18:33 SouthParkClydeFan: uh how do i do it 21:18:41 SouthParkClydeFan: !command>leave 21:13:40 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 21:14:05 Skyrames: somehow the Javascripts or something did not work when i a) visited and b) refreshed the site first 21:14:13 Skyrames: b ) 21:14:33 Skyrames: so no refresh for the chat 21:14:41 Skyrames: and now menu when you click the names 21:14:44 Skyrames: *no 21:15:12 Okaminarutofan999: Hm 21:15:23 Skyrames: 2nd refresh made it work 21:15:25 Skyrames: ^^ 21:16:01 Skyrames: i mean the chat sends data packages every 3 seconds or so 21:16:08 Skyrames: to refresh 21:16:23 Skyrames: so i think its a javascript 21:16:31 Skyrames: telling the browser to refresh 21:16:37 Skyrames: this part here 21:18:11 Skyrames: how are you? 21:19:43 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh wow 21:19:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: totally forgot I had this open 21:20:55 Skyrames: happens 21:22:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: puni puni 21:23:13 Skyrames: hm? 21:24:23 Arthedain The Darkbringer: https://youtu.be/DTbmksOq7lY?t=11m35s 21:25:00 Skyrames: okay 21:25:30 Skyrames: she did not understand what being human is yet tho 21:25:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: submarines usually don't 21:27:37 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 22:12:19 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 22:35:53 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 22:37:49 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:38:22 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:38:24 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:39:26 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:39:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:40:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:40:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:41:27 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:41:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:42:06 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:42:25 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:42:55 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:42:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:43:38 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:43:41 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:44:08 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:44:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:44:46 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:44:57 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:45:27 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:45:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:46:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:46:31 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:47:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:47:07 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:47:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:48:42 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:49:12 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:49:23 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:49:53 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:50:10 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:50:40 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:50:42 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:51:12 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:51:25 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:51:54 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:52:51 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:53:21 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:53:39 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:54:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:55:28 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:55:58 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:56:00 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:56:26 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:56:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:56:59 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:01:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:01:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:01:34 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:01:55 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:02:19 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:04:32 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:04:58 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:06:00 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:06:24 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:07:17 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:07:18 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:07:49 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:07:50 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:08:24 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:08:54 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:08:55 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:13:06 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:13:08 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:13:15 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>I am so hungry 23:13:15 SachiBot: I am so hungry 23:13:18 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:13:20 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:13:23 SouthParkClydeFan: !say>test 23:13:23 SachiBot: test 23:13:25 SouthParkClydeFan: yay 23:22:45 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 23:29:11 SouthParkClydeFan: OKAMI!!!!!!!! <3 23:29:22 Okaminarutofan999: Hey 23:34:15 SouthParkClydeFan: i wont be on at all tomorrow :( 23:37:19 Okaminarutofan999: I might not be either, depending on how things go 23:39:16 SouthParkClydeFan: o whats wrong 23:44:51 Okaminarutofan999: I might have to go to the hospital since my sickness isn't getting better. I've been in excruciating pain for more than a month now 23:49:25 SouthParkClydeFan: oh Category:Chat_logs/2016